Witch
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Jimin dan Yoongi bertengkar. Apa? Yoongi di kasih amortentia? MinYoon BTS BxB YAOI AU!Hogwarts slight!NamJin slight!TaeKook slight!ChanBaek. Sequel : Yoongi and Jin update!
1. Chapter 1

Witch

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

Slight!NamJin

.

.

Slight!TaeKook

.

.

.

.

Slight!ChanBaek

.

.

Jungkook dan Yoongi berjalan menuju asrama Gryffindor. Yoongi membawa sebuah buku Rune Kuno dan Jungkook membawa buku pemeliharaan satwa gaib. Sepanjang jalan, Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu Jungkook" kata Yoongi sambil mendeathglare para siswa yang memandang Jungkook lapar. Yoongi mendengus. Tidak di Korea, tidak di Hogwarts, semua orang memandang Jungkook lapar jika Jungkook seperti itu.

"Habisnya aku kan kesal hyung" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mendengus.

"Karena Taehyung? Makanya sudah aku bilang jangan berpacaran dengan pangeran Slytherin." Kata Yoongi. Jungkook yang mendengus sekarang

"Tapi Jinnie hyung boleh" kata Jungkook. Yoongi memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Itu berbeda Jungkook. Namjoon tidak ganjen seperti Taehyung" kata Yoongi. Jungkook kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau Wonwoo tahu kau bertingkah seperti ini. Dia akan marah marah pada Taehyung" kata Yoongi.

"Makanya hyung jangan kasih tau sama Wonwoo hyung" kata Jungkook. Yoongi kembali mendengus.

"Hyung, ini kan tahun terakhir Jin hyung, Baekby hyung, sama Chanchan hyung, menurut hyung mereka akan kemana?" Tanya Jungkook. Yoongi menyerengitkan dahinya

"jin hyung bilang dia akan bekerja di bagian penyalahgunaan barang barang muggle di kementrian. Tapi itu pasti tidak lama. Karena 5 tahun dari sekarang, Namjoon dan Jin kan akan menikah. Kalau Baekby hyung dan Chanyeol hyung, yang ku dengar, Chanyeol Hyung ingin melamar sebagai pemain quidditch, ya memang sih Holyhead Harpies sudah menawarkan Chan hyung menjadi pemain mereka setelah lulus. Kalau Baekby hyung akan mendaftar menjadi auror. Tapi aku dengar dia juga ingin menajdi pemain quidditch, ya kita tahu kan kalau dia cocok menjadi beater, apalagi jika sedang marah marah dengan Chanyeol hyung seperti saat melawan slytherin kemarin, Duff dan Sinister langsung masuk tidak tanggung tanggung lagi." kata Yoongi. Jungkook bergidik dan mengangguk, lalu sampailah mereka pada lukisan nona gemuk

"Bean Buzzle" kata Yoongi. Lalu lukisan nyonya gemuk terbuka dan mereka berdua masuk kesana. Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor tidak terlalu ramai karena masih jam makan malam. Yoong dan Jungkook menghampiri Alexander, teman sekamar Yoongi.

"Yo lex" kata Yoongi

"Yo sugar" kata Alex. Ya karena nama Yoongi yang susah dalam penyebutan sehingga, kebanyakan dari mereka memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan suga atau sugar, karena fisik Yoongi yang manis.

"Hello Kookies" kata Alex setelah melihat Jungkook di samping Yoongi. Jungkook di panggil kookies untuk memudahkan pemanggilan namanya. Padahal nama Jungkook tidak sesusah nama Yoongi

"Yo hallo Alex" kata Jungkook

"Sugar kau mau mengerjakan essay Rune Kuno kan?" kata Alex sambil menunjuk buku Rune Kuno yang cukup tebal. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kerjakan bersama besok" kata Alex. Yoongi menggeleng

"No. aku kerjakan malam ini dan besok ikut aku untuk mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan dan kau bisa meminjam lagi. Kalau kau meminjam bukuku, yang ada aku akan di marahi oleh madam Smith" kata Yoongi. Alex mendengus.

"Baiklah baiklah, setidaknya aku tidak harus mengelilingi perpustakaan untuk mencari buku itu" Kata Alex , lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya mensortir warna permen.

"Alex ini permen jelly dari dunia muggle kan" kata Jungkook sambil duduk di depan alex. Alex mengangguk

"Ya, ibuku memberikannya, dan aku tidak suka rasa strawberry makanya aku memisahkannya dan biar gampang memakannya, aku memisahkan sesuai rasanya" kata Alex. Jungkook tersenyum

"Boleh tidak yang strawberry buat aku?" Tanya Jungkook. Alex mengangguk lalu Jungkook tersenyum senang lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengambil permen strawberry yang memang sudah selesai di pisahkan.

"Kau mau sugar? Siapa tahu itu membuatmu menjadi lebih manis lagi" kata Alex sambil menggoda Yoongi. Yoongi memukul kepala alex dengan buku Rune Kuno di tangannya lalu mengambil permen jelly rasa anggur. Alex mendengus dan mengsuap kepalanya. Sementara Jungkook tertawa melihatnya.

"hey hey kalian tahu bahwa di hogsmeade dibuka toko snack snack muggle?" kata Xiaoxin yang tiba tiba muncul di antara mereka bersama kakaknya, Daxin. Mereka adalah siswa china, Xiaoxin berada di tahun yang sama dengan Jungkook dan Daxin di tahun yang sama dengan Yoongi. Jungkook, Alex dan Yoongi memandang dua bersaduara itu.

"Ayo kita pergi kesana" kata Xiaoxin. Jungkook mengangguk senang. Jungkook senang sekali memakan camilan manis dari dunia muggle.

"Ayo, aku akan mengajak Mingyu, Yugyeom, Dongmin, Clark, dan Georgio" kata Jungkook. Xiaoxin mengangguk antusias

"Aku akan mengajak Minghao, Bambam, dan Max" kata Xiaoxin dengan antusias. Sementara para maknae asik sendiri dengan rencana tahun pertama mereka ke Hogsmeade, Yoongi, Alex dan Daxin hanya menggeleng mendengar keantusiasan mereka.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Jimin?" Tanya Daxin pada Yoongi. Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya. Jimin sedang sibuk dengan latihan quidditch nya, karena akan ada pertandingan antara asramanya, Ravenclaw dan juga asrama Yoongi, Gryffindor. Dan juga karena pertemuan mereka yang terakhir kurang baik.

Nah sebelum kita lanjut mari kita perkenalkan tokoh utama kita dan juga teman temannya, ada Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook adalah maknae dari para tokoh utama kita, dia berada di tingkat 3, dan berada di asrama Gryffindor. Jungkook mempunyai kekasih bernama Kim Taehyung, yang berumur lebih tua dari dia, dan berada di asrama Slytherin. Jungkook mempunyai senyum kelinci yang menggemaskan dan membuat semua orang menyukainya, sehingga para hyung hyung dan juga sahabatnya itu menjaga Jungkook baik baik. Hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung memang tidak terlalu baik sih, sebenarnya harusnya baik sebelum Taehyung yang suka seenaknya membuat Jungkook cemburu dengan berdekatan dengan banyak wanita. Jungkook juga anak yang cukup ceroboh, sehingga hyung, teman teman dan juga kekasihnya harus menjaganya dengan baik. Jungkook mempunyai kakak yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang berbeda satu tahun dengannya dan berada di asrama Slytherin. Teman sekamar Jungkook adalah Kim Mingyu, yang merupakan kekasih dari kakak Jungkook, lalu Georgio Stark, dan Clark Smith. Tapi Jungkook juga berteman baik dengan Lie Xiaoxin, Xu Minghao, Bambam dan juga Maxwell. Jungkook suka sekali makanan manis, apalagi makanan manis dari dunia muggle. Jika Jin dan Hoseok kembali ke dunia muggle, Jungkook suka ikut kesana dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berburu makanan manis. Jungkook adalah penyihir berdarah murni. Kedua orangtuanya adalah penyihir.

Lalu berikutnya ada Kim Taehyung, dia berada di tahun ke empat di Hogwarts dan menempati asrama Slytherin. Hingga sekarang semua teman temannya juga bingung kenapa orang aneh macam taehyung bisa masuk Slytherin. Banyak orang yang mengira itu karena darah murninya, namun bagi sahabat sahabatnya, Taehyung masuk ke dalam Slytherin pasti karena dia licik karena suka mencari kesempatan pada Jungkook yang polos. Taehyung sangat menyukai Jungkook, tapi juga suka membuat cemburu Jungkook agar mendapat ciuman dari kekasih kelincinya itu. Taehyung adalah pure blood. Byun Baekhyun dari Gryffindor adalah kakak sepupunya, mereka kelihatan mirip bahkan mereka di kira kakak adik kandung. Taehyung adalah pemain Quidditch di Slytherin, dia adalah Seeker di timnya. Taehyung sekamar dengan Lee Taeyong, Christopher Bale, dan Jackson Martinez.

Berikutnya dari Asrama Gryffindor ada Min Yoongi. Yoongi berada di tahun ke enamnya di Hogwarts. Yoongi bisa menempati semua asrama di Hogwarts. Yoongi bisa menempati Slytherin karena dia orang yang cukup arogan, dan juga dia berdarah murni. Yoongi bisa juga menempati Huffelpuff karena dia pekerja keras, orang yang bertoleransi dan sangat loyal. Dia juga bisa masuk Ravenclaw karena parasnya yang rupawan, kepintarannya dan juga kekreativitasannya. Bahkan Yoongi bisa masuk ke Gryffindor karena dia si pemberani, dan memiliki tekad yang kuat. Saat akan penentuan asrama, Yoongi melihat Seokjin di meja Gryffindor, dan Yoongi berucap dalam hati jika ia bisa memilih dia ingin masuk ke Gryffindor saja. Dan akhirnya disanalah Yoongi menjadi senior di Gryffindor yang cukup di segani. Bahkan Yoongi sempat menjadi prefek dan ketua murid. Yoongi juga dekat dengan Seokjin, dia sudah menganggap Seokjin sebagai kakaknya. Yoongi mempunyai adik sepupu yang berada di Slytherin. Namanya adalah Lee Jihoon. Jihoon sendiri berada di tahun ke empatnya di Hogwarts. Yoongi orang yang jutek, bermulut pedas, namun dia perhatian dan penyayang. Yoongi memiliki crush bernama Park Jimin dari Ravenclaw. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih karena Yoongi yang masih belum memberikan jawaban atas perasaannya pada Jimin secara langsung. Tapi Yoongi suka menunjukkan perlakuan seolah olah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi sebenarnya Yoongi suka sama Jimin hanya saja dia terlalu gengsi mengungkapkan perasaannya. Yoongi seorang darah murni. Salah satu darah murni yang jarang ada karena marganya itu. Itu membuat para orang tua murid di Hogwarts berlomba lomba mendekatkan anaknya kepada Yoongi, ya sebenarnya walaupun tidak di suruh banyak kok yang suka sama Yoongi, hanya saja mereka ragu ragu mendekati Yoongi karena Yoongi yang galak. Yoongi kelahiran Metamorphagus seperti sepupunya. Jadi Yoongi dan Jihoon bisa merubah warna rambutnya sesuka hati mereka.

Dari asrama Ravenclaw, ada Park Jimin, Jimin sebenarnya ingin masuk ke Gryffindor namun bagi topi seleksi Jimin lebih cocok di Ravenclaw. Keinginan Jimin untuk masuk ke Gryffindor makin kuat ketika ia melihat Min Yoongi dengan warna rambut yang menyerupai Cotton Candy berada di meja Gryffindor. Namun apa daya akhirnya Jimin malah masuk ke Ravenclaw. Tapi Jimin gak sial sial banget kok. Sahabatnya dari lahir, Kim Taehyung yang masuk ke Slytherin kan pacaran dengan Jeon Jungkook, si maknae kesayangan Yoongi dan kawan kawannya, dan itu membuat Jimin jadi lebih dekat dengan Yoongi di tahun ke tiganya. Jimin sih pasrah pasrah saja kalau belum di terima menjadi kekasih Yoongi, tapi Jimin suka kok sama sikap Yoongi yang kadang manja sama dia. Jimin juga suka menggoda Yoongi sehingga tanpa sadar Yoongi mengerluarkan aegyonya. Jimin adalah pemain Quidditch di Ravenclaw. Jimin adalah seorang Beater awalnya, tapi dia sekarang menjadi seorang Seeker. Jimin mempunyai sepupu yang berada di tahun terakhir bernama Park Chanyeol dari asrama Gryffindor. Chanyeol sendiri adalah kekasih dari sepupunya Taehyung, Byun Baekhyun dan itu membuat Jimin dan juga Taehyung semakin dekat. Jimin adalah seorang darah murni.

Dari asrama Slytherin lainnya ada Kim Namjoon. Namjoon adalah calon kuat kapten tim Slytherin tahun ke depan menggantikan James Creevey. Posisi Namjoon di timnya adalah sebagai Keeper. Namjoon adalah seorang darah murni. Namjoon adalah calon tunangan SeokJin dari Gryffindor. Setelah Seokjin lulus nanti, mereka akan bertunangan. Namjoon dan juga Yoongi bekerja sama dalam mengkomposisi paduan suara di Hogwarts, mereka adalah anak kesayangan profesort Gilbert. Sedangkan jimin, jungkook, taehyung dan jin adalah anggota paduan suara. Namjoon dan Jin adalah teman masa kecil, dan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih saat Namjoon masuk ke Hogwarts, Awalnya Namjoon cukup di bully karena mengencani seokjin yang merupakan namja paling diincar bagi senior maupun junior. Namun karena sifat Slytherinnya, sekarang mereka tidak ada yang berani membully namjoon. Ya dulu Namjoon memang culun sih, setelah Hoseok, sahabatnya dan juga Jin dari kecil, mengomelinya macam macam, namjoon berubah menjadi keren dan dia menunjukkan banyak kemampuannya, dan sekarang malah banyak yang menyukai Namjoon dan terkadang membuat Jin cemburu.

Lalu ada Kim Seok Jin dari asrama Gryffindor. Jin ada di tahun terakhirnya bersama sepupu taehyung, Byun Baekhyun. Seokjin bisa dibilang Half blood, nenek buyut Jin adalah seoang Veela yang menikah dengan penyihir, dan darah Veela nya mengalir pada Jin walaupun jin adalah seornag pria dan membuatnya menjadi idola. Jin sedikit lebih feminim. Jin pandai memasak, dan dia adalah sosok ibu kedua bagi Yoongi dan juga Jungkook, bahkan bagi baekhyun yang notabenya satu angkatan dengannya. Jin, Namjoon dan juga Hoseok saling mengenal sejak kecil. Sedangkan dengan Yoongi, Jin kenal karena Yoongi yang mengikutinya sejak awal masuk, walaupun bagi orang orang Yoongi itu judes, bagi Jin dan Baekhyun Yoongi menggemaskan, apalagi ketika tahun pertama dimana Yoongi selalu mengikuti Jin. Orang tua Namjoon sangat menyukai Jin walaupun Jin adalah seorang half blood. Jadi saat Jin lulus nanti, Jin akan bertunangan dengan Namjoon.

Terakhir adalah Jung Hoseok. Orang tua Hoseok adalah manusia biasa, orangtuanya berteman dengan ayah Jin yang merupakan halfblood. Jadi Hoseok dan Jin juga bermain bersama dari kecil bersama Jin. Hoseok adalah pemain quidditch di asramanya, Huffelpuff sebagai Beater. Hoseok adalah orang yang ceria, semua orang menyukai kepribadian Hoseok. Hoseok berada di tahun yang sama dengan Namjoon. Hoseok dan Yoongi juga cukup dekat karena mereka suka sekali membahas tentang music dan kadang juga bersama dengan Namjoon. DIa juga dekat dengan Jungkook karena Jungkook suka datang ke rumahnya untuk mengajaknya hunting makanan manis.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pertama Jungkook ke hogsmeade. Jungkook, Xiaoxin, Myungho, Mingyu dan Bambam sudah berjalan menuju Hogsmeade bersama anak anak kelas tiga yang lain.

"Jungkook dan Mingyu tidak pergi bersama Taehyung hyung dan Wonwoo hyung?" Tanya Bambam. Jungkook menggeleng

"wonwoo hyung sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya bersama Taetae hyung mereka kan habis kena detensi" kata Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ya beberapa hari yang lalu, Taehyung dan Wonwoo masih berkeliaran saat jam malam dan ketahuan oleh Mrs. Gracia. Dan berakhir di detensi hari ini. Mingyu mengangguki ucapan Jungkook.

"Padahal aku ingin mengajak Wownoo hyung ke minum butterbear bersama" kata Mingyu. Xiaoxin, Myungho, Bambam dan juga Jungkook hanya melihat Mingyu kasihan.

"sudah sudah ayo kita jalan saja" kata Xiaoxin, akhirnya mereka berjalan untuk muter muter di Hogsmeade.

Jin, Yoongi, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Hoseok, namjoon, dan Will berjalan menuju The Three Broomsticks, tadinya mereka akan mengajak Jungkook namun tidak jadi dan membiarkan Jungkook berangkat bersama teman temannya. Sepanjang jalan, Yoongi memasang tampang jeleknya dan membuat Jin khawtahir.

"Yoongi kenapa sih" kata Baekhyun. Yoongi menggeleng. Hoseok tertawa

"Yoongi hyung kan lagi galau hyung haha" kata Hoseok sambil meledek Yoongi. Yoongi memukul kepala Hoseok, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa melihatnya. Namjoon hanya geleng geleng dan Jin masih memandang Yoongi khawathir.

"Yoongiiiii~ Ada apa sih" kata Jin. Yoongi kembali menggeleng.

"Yoongi hyung sedang galau karena Jimin pergi ke hogsmeade dengan Sophia Johnsons, dan tidak mengabarinya." Kata Namjoon pada Jin. Jin membelalakkna matanya imut

"Wahhh, Yoongi-ya, kau yang di phpin sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun. Yoongi mendengus. Will berjalan di samping Yoongi.

"Tenang saja sugar, kan ada aku" katanya. Yang disana kecuali Jin menahan tawa melihat wajah kesal Yoongi.

"Pergi sana Will" kata Yoongi. Will menggeleng dan tetap mengikuti Yoongi. Will merupakan teman Jungkook di Gryffindor, tapi tidak terllau dekat dengan Jungkook, dan Will terus mengejar ngejar Yoongi hingga sekarang bahkan dia mendaftar menjadi pemain quidditch karena tahu Park Jimin, crush yoongi seorang pemain Quidditch. Dan dia keterima menjadi pemain Quidditch tahun ini dan beberapa hari lagi akan ada pertandingan quidditch antara Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw. Dan tentu saja Will bermain disana.

"Sugarrr jangan begitu dong" kata Will menghampiri Yoongi yang berjalan di depan teman temannya. Hoseok, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa melhatnya. Namjoon dan juga Jin hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Namun semua tawa dan senyum mereka hilang karena Yoongi menabrak Jimin dan juga Sophia di depannya dan hampir saja Yoongi terjatuh kalau tidak ada Will yang menangkapnya. Jimin dan Yoongi berpandangan dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan. Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan memandang Jimin kecewa, lebih tepatnya ke arah tangan Jimin dan juga Sophia. Yoongi memandang Jimin kecewa dan segera berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat setengah berlari kembali ke kastil. Will segera mengikuti Yoongi. Jin memandang Jimin kecewa begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Hoseok. Namjoon dan Chanyeol hanya memandang Jimin datar

"Aku rasa kau cukup sadar dengan tindakanmu dan bukan karena pengaruh amortentia, Park" kata Namjoon. Chanyeol memandang Jimin kecewa.

"Aku rasa appamu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu hal seperti itu Jimin" katanya. Dan mereka berdua berbicara dengan bahasa korea yang membuat Sophia tidak tahu apa artinya. Lalu mereka kembali ke kastil meninggalkan jimin dan juga Sophia. Sementara jimin memandang mereka sedih.

.

.

.

.

"Ah sumpah sial sekali sih ini, kenapa bisa bisanya mendetensi kita" kata Taehyung. Wonwoo mendengus. Sekarang mereka berada di koridor menuju Hogsmeade. Mereka ingin menyusul kekasih dan juga teman teman mereka. Saat mereka sedang sibuk sendiri, Yoongi berlari dengan mata yang berair. Taehyung yang baru saja akan menyapa Yoongi, terkejut melihat Yoongi. Wonwoo segera menahan Yoongi

"ada apa hyung" kata Wonwoo. Yoongi menggeleng, Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang ada di belokan pertama koridor melihat mereka dan menghampiri mereka.

"Yoongi hyung ada apa" kata Jihoon sambil menghampiri sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Sugar" panggil suara dari arahnya datang Yoongi tadi. Yoongi menatap Taehyungn dengan pandangan memohon, dan taehyung menatap Yoongi juga. Yoongi menggeleng. Taehyung menghela nafasnya.

"Jihoon, Wonwoo pergilah dengan Yoongi hyung" kata Taehyung lalu menarik Soonyoung untuk mencegah Will menghampiri Yoongi.

Yoongi, Wonwoo dan juga Jihoon berada di ruang kebutuhan. Tadi Wonwoo mengusulkan untuk mereka ke ruang kebutuhan. Disana lebih baik dan tidak ada yang tahu. Dan disinilah mereka. Yoongi yang menangis di pelukan Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang menatap bingung

"Hyung ada apa sebenarnya" kata Wonwoo. Jihoon mengangguk, mengusap sayang kepala sepupunya ini. Mereka sudah dekat sejak kecil dan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Yoongi sesenggukkan di pelukan Jihoon.

"Apa ini tentang Jimin?" Tanya Wonwoo hati hati. Yoongi menegang dan Jihoon tahu itu.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Jimin hyung?" Tanya Jihoon. Dan Yoongi kembali menangis.

FLASHBACK

 _Yoongi berjalan sendirian menuju asramanya, dia merasa kurang enak badan, belakangan ini dia jarang punya waktu istirahat dan makan sedikit makanan di aula besar baik itu saat sarapan, makan siang ataupun makan malam. Belakangan ini dia mengulang pelajarannya semuanya. Dan memaksakan dirinya untuk belajar, lalu menggantikan Mercela, salah satu Chaser Gryffindor karena sedang demam saat pertandingan melawan Huffelpuff, dan setelah itu dia benar benar sibuk, belum dengan tugas tugasnya. Will setia menemani Yoongi dan mengatakan agar Yoongi tidak memaksakan diri karena masih tingkat enam dan Yoongi tetap saja masih bandel. Dan akhirnya ia tidak punya waktu untuk Jimin. Biasanya paling tidak mereka akan berangkat bersama atau jimin akan mengantarkannya kembali ke , Jimin juga sedang disibukkan latihan quidditch dengan timnya, dan entah mengapa belakangan ini, Sophia menempeli Jimin setiap saat, dan saat Yoongi sudah tidak terlalu sibuk, Jimin rasanya sudah jauh bagi Yoongi._

 _Sementara jimin awalnya memberikan waktu pada Yoongi karena dia sudah menasihati Yoongi tentang pelajarannya, namun yoongi tetap bandel dan Jimin tidak bisa menahan yoongi. Jimin juga sibuk dengan latihan quidditchnya, walaupun dia masih mengawasi Yoongi dengan mata sipitnya. Menanyakan pada Jungkook atau Jin apakah Yoongi sudah makan atau apakah Yoongi sehat. Menanyakan pada Daxin pukul berapa Yoongi bangun. Dan sumpah Jimin ingin sekali menyumpahi captain mereka, George Johnsons. Taehyung bilang pada Jimin kalau Geroge sengaja menjadikan latihan quidditch tim Ravenclaw agar adiknya, Sophia Johnsons bisa berdekatan dengan Jimin. Awalnya Jimin tidak berfikir seperti itu, tapi lama kelamaan Jimin mulai memikirkan kata kata taehyung apalagi saat dia merasa Yoongi makin jauh darinya dan Will, semakin dekat dengan Yoongi. Dan disinilah mereka berdua di koridor lantai 3 yang sebenarnya terlarang dan cukup sepi._

" _Apa Jimin" kata Yoongi_

" _Hyung, apa sudah makan malam" Tanya jimin_

" _Sudah" kata Yoongi. Jimin mencoba memeluk Yoongi, dia sangat rindu dengan Yoongi dan itu membuat Jimin sedih karena Yoongi menolak pelukannya.  
"apa sih Jimin kalau tidak ada yang penting aku mau pergi saja" kata Yoongi. Jimin memandang Yoongi sedih_

" _Kau tidak rindu denganku ya hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi terdiam. Dan entah mengapa keterdiaman Yoongi malah memancing amarah Jimin_

" _haha ya tentu saja kau tidak rindu denganku kan hyung, kau kan sudah ada bocah itu, si beater baru yang menempelimu seperti permen karet" kata Jimin. Yoongi yang memang dalam mood yang jelek juga malah menanggapi dan malah membuat mereka menjadi rebut_

" _Brengsek kau Jimin. Kau kan yang senang dengan adik dari captain mu itu. Menempelimu speerti jalang yang-" belum sempat kata kata Yoongi selesai dan Jimin malah menampar Yoongi. Yoongi dan Jimin sama sama membelalakkan matanya, Yoongi memegang pipinya yang di tampar Jimin. Yoongi menatap Jimin tidak percaya._

" _hyung" panggil jimin lirih mendekati Yoongi_

" _Berhenti!" kata Yoongi dan membuat Jimin berhenti dan memandang Yoongi sendu_

" _Hyung maaf aku-" belum sempat Jimin selesai berkata kata, Sophia muncul dari belakang Jimin dan berjalan kearah mereka._

" _JIMIN" katanya. Yoongi tersenyum miris dan itu membuat Jimin sakit._

" _Hyung" panggil Jimin_

" _Aku membencimu park Jimin" kata Yoongi dan meninggalkan Jimin dengan Sophia yang menatap mereka bingung._

END FLASHBACK

.

.

.

Jin menatap Yoongi khawathir, Yoongi memaksa menonton pertandingan Quidditch antara Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw. Padahal semalam Yoongi demam dan berada dalam pengawasan madam Louisa di Hospital Wings. Dan sekarang disinilah Yoongi, bersama Jin dan Jungkook juga yang lainnya. Menonton pertandingan antara Gryffindor dan juga Ravenclaw. Dan Yoongi juga sadar jika Jimin melirik dan mengamatinya tapi Yoongi tidak peduli

'hyung, apa kau benar benar sudah sembuh' batin Jimin yang melihat Yoongi di bangku Gryffindor.

"JIMIN! ITU SNITCH NYA DISANA!" teriak George menyadarakan Jimin. Jimin segera menuju kea rah snitch yang tadi di bilang George, diikuti dengan seeker Gryffindor, Marcus Finningman. Will yang menyadari keadaan, menghampiri bludger yang akan menghantam Mercela dan memukulnya kea rah Jimin, dan membuat sapu Jimin goyah sehingga Marcus dapat menyalip Jimin. Jimin terlihat emosi karena selama permainan Will selalu saja mengincarnya dengan memukulkan bludger ke arahnya. Jimin menggeram. Dan entah mengapa Jimin menghampiri Greg, beater Ravenclaw dan menghantamkan tongkat yang ia rebut dari Greg kuat kuat kearah bludger yang datang dan mengincar kea rah Will, dan bingo! Itu membuat Will terjun bebas dari atas sapunya dan Jimin segera pergi mencari Snitch. Semua yang ada disana memekik melihat Will terjatuh. Madam Houfen dan mrs. Gracia segera menghampiri Will dan membawanya ke Hospital Wings. Yoongi menatap panik dan pergi darisana ke Hospital Wings dengan geraman Jimin yang melihatnya. Dan saat itu juga pertandingan berakhir karena seeker Gryffindor, telah menemukan Snitchnya.

.

.

.

"Madam Louisa, apa ini tidak apa apa?" Tanya Yoongi khawathir. Yoongi, Jungkook, Jin dan beberapa murid Gryffindor berada disana.

"Tentu sugar, ini hanya cedera kecil, untung saja tidak menghantam tepat kearah wajahnya" kata madam Louisa. Yoongi mengangguk dan menatap Will khawathir.

"Tenang saja Yoongi" kata Jin

"Jimin sialan memang" kata Yoongi lalu dengan emosi keluar dari Hospital dan Jungkook ikut mengikuti Yoongi, takut takut jika Yoongi meledak.

Yoongi berjalan di sisi barat menara Ravenclaw, niatnya mencari Jimin, dan disana dia menemukan Jimin yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Yoongi menampar Jimin dengan kuat saat mereka bertemu

"Brengsek kau Park Jimin. Sialan. Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Will hah!" kata Yoongi. Jimin memandang Yoongi datar. Jin dan Jungkook segera menghampir mereka

"yoongi/yoongi hyung" kata Jungkook dan Jin

"Kau benar benar sialan Park Jimin. Kau itu harusnya focus saja mencari snitch dan jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Brengsek! Memangnya kau fikir kau itu siapa! Dasar bocah sialan. Kekanakan" kata Yoongi memandang Jimin kesal. Jin segera mengajak Yoongi pergi sebelum Jimin meledak. Jungkook juga menarik narik tangan Yoongi dan akhirnya Jin menarik paksa tubuh mungil Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin sendirian.

"Kau selalu menganggapku kekanakan dan bocah hyung. Bahkan aku lebih tua daripada bocah itu" kata Jimin lirih menatap tubuh mungil Yoongi yang dibawa pergi Jungkook dan juga Jin. Dan jimin tersenyum lirih.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sejak pertandingan Quidditch antara Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor, dan hari ini sebagian besar isi aula di kagetkan dengan pandangan yang cukup berbeda. Yoongi dan Will memasuki aula dengan bergandengan tangan. Dan menimbulkan pandangan bertanya dari rekan rekannya.

"Kalian?" kata Jin bingung

"kami? Kami sepasang kekasih sekarang Jin" kata Will. Jin, Jungkook dan juga Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan cukup menarik perhatian Taehyung dan juga Namjoon yang mengamati kekasih mereka. Jihoon berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri meja Gryffindor diikuti Taehyung dan juga Namjoon. Dia berdiri di belakang Jin, Jungkook dan Baekhyun yang duduk di depan Yoongi dan Will

"Kenapa kalian bergandengan tangan masuk kesini" kata Jihoon dengan aura yang kurang menyenangkan. Soonyoung yang berada di meja asramanya memandangi kekaishnya was was. Taehyung dan juga Namjoon memandang mereka dnegan tatapan bertanya.

"kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih" kata Will. Jihoon mengabaikan Will dan menatap Yoongi

"Yoongi hyung" kata Jihoon. Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jihoon.

"Will sudah menjawabnya Jihoon" kata Yoongi. Jihoon memandang dalam mata Yoongi dan merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hyungnya itu. Namjoon dan Taehyung memandang Yoongi bingung.

"ada apa dengan kalian?" kata Yoongi kesal.

"hyung kau? Kenapa bisa menjadi kekasih Will" kali ini Jungkook berucap dengan bahasa Korea dan membuat Will mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Jungkook bicara apa sugar" Tanya Will

"DIa bertanya kenapa aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu" kata Yoongi dengan senyuman pada Will. Baekhyun memekik. Melihat Yoongi yang berbeda tentu saja membuat mereka kaget. Jungkook dan Jin memandang Yoongi tidak percaya

"yoongi,kau, tapi Jimin bagaimana" kata Jin bingung.

"Jimin?" Tanya yoongi.

"memanganya ada apa denganku dan Jimin? Dia seeker Ravenclaw itu kan yang membuat Willku jatuh waktu itu" kata Yoongi. Sekali lagi Baekhyun memekik

"Willku?" kata Jihoon lirih, Soonyoung segera menghampiri kekasihnya sebelum kekasihnya itu meledak. Soonyoung segera membawa pegi Jihoon dan mengambil dua muffin kesukaan Jihoon. Jihoon terlihat syok melihat kakak sepupunya itu. Sementara sisanya memandang Yoongi tidak percaya

"Yoongi hyung aku tahu kau kesal dengan Jimin, tapi kan" belum selesai Taehyung berbicara Yoongi sudah memotongnya

"Ada apa sih dengan si Jimin Jimin itu, kenapa kalian aneh sekali sih" kata Yoongi dengan aegyonya. Jungkook menggeleng tidak percaya. Taehyung menghela nafas dan membawa Jungkook pergi darisana. Namjoon mengamati Yoongi intens

"Ada apa sih Namjoon. Will lihat Namjoon mengamatiku seperti itu~ Jin hyung marahi Namjoonmu" kata Yoongi dengan aegyonya pada Will

"ah tidak tidak, mungkin aku sedang bermimpi" kata Baekhyun dan pergi darisana diikuti Chanyeol.

"kau tidak melakukan apa apa pada Yoongi hyung kan Will Brown" kata Namjoon dingin. Jin mengusap lengan namjoon menenangkan namjoon. Yoongi merenggut mendengar kata kata Namjoon.

"Namjoon kau apa apaan sih memangnya Willku kenapa" kata Yoongi kesal. Namjoon menghela nafas.

"ayo pergi darisini Jinnie" kata Namjoon sambil menarik Jin.

"Sebenarnya mereka itu kenapa sih" Kata Yoongi dengan kerucutan imut di bibirnya. Will tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin serius sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Yoongi hyung" kata Taehyung. Jimin menagtap malas Taehyung

"ya lalu kenapa, dia sudah memilih si bocah itu kan" kata Jimin. Taehyung mendengus.

"Jimin, kau sudah menyerah dengan Yoongi hyung ya? Kau terdengar tidak peduli" kata Taehyung

"buat apa kau peduli dengannya kalau dia saja tidak peduli denganku kan" kata Jimin. Taehyung mendengus.

"Serius Jimin, kau akan menyesal jika ada apa apa" kata Taehyung. Jungkook masuk tergesa gesa ke dalam ruangan di ruang kebutuhan itu.

"taetae hyungggg, chim hyungg" kata Jungkook, di belakangnya ada Jin dan Baekhyun yang masuk kesana tergesa gesa

"Ada apa kookie" kata Taehyung

"tadi saat aku dan jin hyung juga baeky hyung mau turun, kami mendengar percakapan Will dan Anastasia, jadi Will minta tolong pada Anastasia untuk membuatkan Amortentia dan mereka memberikannya pada Yoongi hyung makanya tadi pagi pagi Yoongi hyung seperti itu" kata Jungkook sedih. Jin dan baekhyun mengangguk sambil memandang Jimin. Taehyung memandang Jimin.

"Nanti efek amortentianya juga akan hilang kan" kata Jimin. Baekhyun mendengus

"Ya jika dia tidak memberikan dengan jumlah banyak dan terus terusan. Kau tahu Jimin, mungkin awalnya tidak akan ada apa apa, tapi jika ketika efek ramuannya mulai pudar dan Yoongi meraskan dengan hatinya sendiri, dan terus terusan begitu dan mereka semakin dekat, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Yoongi malah akan jatuh cinta pada Will tanpa paksaan" kata Baekhyun. Jimin menatap datar meja di hadapannya. Lalu bangkit berdiri.

"bagus kalau dengan itu dia bahagia" kata Jimin lalu pergi dari sana. Mereka yang ada disana memandang Jimin tidak percaya

"Apa Jimin hyung juga di berikan Amortentia?" kata Jungkook.

.

.

.

Namjoon mendengus melihat Jin yang panic daritadi. Di tangan jin ada penawar amortentia. Baekhyun sangat suka membuat ramuan ramuan dan menyimpannya. Dan kebetulan ada 3 botol penawar amortentia dan Jin kepikiran dengan kata kata konyol Jungkook bahwa Jimin juga diberi amortentia

"Tidak mungkin Jimin juga Jinnie" kata Namjoon.

"tapi namjoonie,"

"sssttt, aku yakin hanya Yoongi yang terkena Amortentia" kata Namjoon

"tapi Jimin? Dia? Atau jangan jangan jimin sudah tidak mencintai Yoongi?" kata Jin

"Dia hanya sedang bingung Jinnie" kata Namjoon menenangkan Jin

"Tenang saja Jinnie, aku yakin jimin punya cara sendiri" kata Namjoon. Jin mengangguk

"aku harap mereka segera berbaikan" kata Jin. Namjoon mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Jin.

.

.

.

"Jadi sudah cukup waktu berfikirnya Jimin-nim" ledek baekhyun

"hyung aku serius" kata Jimin. Saat ini Jimin sedang menemuin Baekhyun dan meminta penawar amortentia pada Baekhyun.

"well, penawarnya sudah aku berikan pada Jinnie" kata Jimin. Baru saja Jimin akan bangkit berdiri, Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya

"well Jimin, aku harap kau dan Yoongi segera berbaikan dan cepat cepatlah kalian jadian" kata Baekhyun. Jimin mengangguk.

"terima kasih hyung. Tapi hyung tahu kan kalau semuanya ada pada Yoongi hyung" kata Jimin lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang geleng geleng kepala.

"Well, keluarlah will" kata baekhyun. Will keluar dari pilar di belakang Baekhyun

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku Baekhyun" kata Will. Baekhyun menyeringai

"aku tidak ikut campur dan aku hanya membantu sahabatku" kata Baekhyun. Will mendengus

"Hm.. bagus sih kau minta bantuan Anastasya untuk membuat penawarnya. Tapi, bukannya aku sombong, kau tahu kan siapa pembuat ramuan terbaik di Hogwarts." Kata Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Will yang memandang Baekhyun kesal.

Jimin menemui Jin di tangga dekat pintu masuk asrama Gryffindor. Biasanya Jimin disitu untuk menunggu Yoongi dulu untuk pergi sarapan di aula besar.

"jimin" kata Jin menghampiri Jimin. Jimin tersenyum

"Baekhyun hyung bilang hyung memegang penawar amortentia" kata Jimin. Jin mengangguk dan tersenyum senang

"apa kau akan memberikannya pada Yoongi?" Tanya Jin antusias. Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jin memekik senang dan memeluk Jimin, lalu menepuk kepala Jimin saat melepaskan pelukannya

"jiminie, kau harus segera menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Yoongi, akan aku paksa Yoongi kalau dia tidak mau, dan aku akan laporkan pada Min Ahjumma" kata Jin. Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Terima ksih hyung" kata Jimin. Jin mengangguk lucu dan memebrikan penawar amortentia pada Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Libur natal telah tiba. Dan tahun ini, Jungkook dan yang lain akan merayakan natal bersama di rumah keluarga Min. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di peron 9 ¾ untuk kembali ke rumah masing masing.

"Will, jangan lupa datang ke rumah malam natal nanti ya" kata Yoongi dengan pandangan berbinar binar menatap Will. Will mengangguk dan mengusap pucuk kepala Yoongi membuat Yoongi tersipu malu. Jimin mendengus. Taehyungmenepuk punggung Jimin dan dihadiahi glare dari Jimin

"Yoongi hyung ppali, min ahjumma dan yang lainnya sudah datang" kata Jihoon. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk.

"Will, kenapa sih tidak ikut saja sekarang kan aku tidak mau berpisah" kata Yoongi. Will tersenyum lucu

"Kita akan segera bertemu sebentar lagi sugar" kata Will. Yoongi mengangguk. Ibu Yoongi memandang bingung putranya yang imut imut itu, lalu memandang teman teman Yoongi dan juga Jimin

"well ahjumma, amortentia" kata Baekhyun sambil nyengir. Min eommoni membelalakkan matanya

"Mwoya? Bagaimana bisa anakku yang menggemaskan itu, aduh aduh astaga" kata Min eommoni sambil berpegangan pada tiang peron. Jimin yang berada di dekat Min eommoni membantu menopang Min eommoni.

"aigoo aigoo Jimin, bagaimana bisa begitu" kata Min eommoni. Jimin mengusap bahu Min eommoni

"tenang saja eommoni, aku sudah memberikan penawarnya pada Jimin" kata Jin. Min eommoni mengangguk

"Kau harus cepat cepat memberikannya kepada Yoongi-ku Jimin" kata Min eommoni. Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Min eommoni sekali lagi memandangi Jimin lalu kearah Yoongi

"yoongi!" panggil Min eommoni. Yoongi mendengus lalu Yoongi dan Will berciuman sebentar dan Yoongi melangkah ke arah mereka. Saat Yoongi berciuman tadi, Jimin memejamkan matanya dan Taehyung sedikit terkekeh namun Jungkook segera menyubit pinggang Taehyung kesal.

"jadi siapa tadi mencium anak eomma." Kata Min eommoni merangkul Yoongi

"Ish eomma, itu kekasih Yoongi, nanti dia akan datang saat malam natal" kata Yoongi dengan senyum manisnya. Jimin mendengus. Yoongi memandang Jimin tajam

"wae?" kata Yoongi judes. Jimin hanya mengabaikan Yoongi. Tapi entah kenapa Yoongi merasa dadanya sesak saat Jimin mengabaikannya. Yoongi memeluk eomma Min dan mereka semua meninggalkan peron.

.

.

.

Jimin dan teman teman dan serta keluarganya berada di mansion Min, mereka akan merayakan malam natal besama hari ini. Yoongi berjalan mondar mandir tidak bisa diam daritadi,

"Duduklah Yoongi, eomma pusing melihatmu" kata Eomma Min. Yoongi merenggut.

"tapi Will belum datang eomma" kata Yoongi

"ini masih pagi Yoongi astaga" kata Eomma min.

"Tapi eomma-"

"lebih baik kau mandi dan membantu eomma" kata eomma min. Yoongi mendengus

"Lihat jimin dan yang lainnya sudah datang dankau masih belum mandi Yoongi" kata eomma min kesal. Yoongi merenggut lalu naik ke atas ke kamarnya

"aku bisa gila kalau anakku berada dalam ramuan seperti itu" kata eomma min. appa Min hanya menggeleng melihat istri dan anaknya dan yang lain hanya tertawa kecil.

Tak lama Yoongi turun dengan celana jeans dan juga kemeja dan dasi pita –bukan dasi kupukupu- dan jaket merah. Yoongi terlihat menggemaskan dengan warna rambut pink seperti cotton candy

"kookie jadi mau makan Yoongi hyung, menarik seperti cotton candy" kata Jungkook sambil memakan yupinya. Sementara yang lain tertawa.

"ya Yoongi memang menggemaskan kan, sampai banyak yang suka, bahkan jimin juga menyukai Yoongi" kata nyonya Park, ibu Jimin. Yoongi bersemu, dan dadanya merasa menghangat mendengar Jimin menyukainya walau itu di dengar dari nyonya park, Yoongi merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya, lalu Yoongi memandang Jimin, dan Jimin kembali mengabaikannya. Yoongi memegang dadanya, rasanya sesak sekali.

"Yoongi ada apa?" Tanya Jin melihat Yoongi memegang dadanya. Yoongi menggeleng.

..

.

.

.

Pesta di rumah keluarga besar Min telah dimulai. Yoongi duduk bersampingan dengan Will. Jimin hanya menyeringai melihat Yoongi dan Will

"well, jadi apa rencanamu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"hm.. tentu saja rencana yang mengagumkan hyung" kata Jimin. Tak lama ada suara ornag mengetuk pintu, eomma min membuka pintu dan memeprsilahkan tamunya masuk

"mom, dad" kata Will.

"kenapa mom dan dad bisa disini" Tanya Will, lalu Will menghampiri orang tuanya.

"well, will, seseorang memberitahukan mom, bahwa pemuda manis disana –sambil menunjuk Yoongi- diberi amortentia olehmu" kata Ibunya Will. Will membelalakkan matanya

"Mom, dad" belum selesai Will bicara Jimin sudah mencegahnya

"Hallo, mr and mrs Hawtron, aku Park Jimin yang mengirimi surat kepada anda" kata Jimin membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum

"jadi apa benar pemuda manis yang disana di beri amortentia oleh Will?" tany amrs. Hawtron. Jimin mengangguk

"well, kalau anda tidak percaya silahkan anda cek atau anda bisa tanyakan pada , ibu dari pemuda manis yang ada disana" kata Jimin. Mrs dan Mr Hawtron memandang eomma Min. eomma Min mengangguk

"aku ingin sekali percaya tapi apa buktinya" kata Mr. Hawtron

"well, memang berat mengakui tapi anakku, itu galak, dan entah kenapa saat sampai dia menjadi menggemaskan" kata eomma Min. Jimin mengeluarkan penawar amortentia dari sakunya dan menuangkan ke dalam sebuah jus jeruk dan memberikannya kepada Yoongi.

"apa ini" kata Yoongi

"Jus jeruk" kata Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng

"Tidak tidak Yoongi kau harus minum itu" kata Jin. Yoongi menggeleng. Jimin mengangguk

"well, jika hyung ku yang manis ini tidak mau minum sendiri, akan aku bantu" kata Jimin, lalu Jimin meminum jus jeruk yang telah di beri penawar amortentia dan mencium Yoongi dan menyalurkan jus jeruknya saat Yoongi membuka mulutnya dan membuat decakan dari teman temannya. Yoongi merasa aneh pada dirinya dan merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, melihat Jimin sedang melumat bibirnya dihadapan banyak orang,Yoongi menendang Jimin dan Jimin meringis sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Awww, sakit hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengus

"jangan sembarangan Park Jimin pabbo, dasar tidak tahu malu" kata Yoongi kesal. Min eommoni segera memeluk anaknya diikuti Jungkook, Bakehyun dan Jin.

"Yoongi/Yoongi hyung sudah kembali" kata mereka. Yoongi memandang teman teman dan eommanya bingung lalu memandang ayahnya dan juga semua yang ada disana. Para orang tua disana tersenyum melihatnya

"well, Yoongi hyung, ada yang bilang kalau kau sudah punya kekasih dan Will Hawtron adalah kekasihmu" kata Namjoon saat kekasih dan juga teman teman serta eomma Min melepas pelukannya

"apa? Gosip darimana itu, enak saja, aku dan Will hanya berteman" kata Yoongi kesal

"Well, Mr. Hawtron putraku sudah membuktikannya" kata nyonya Kim, ibu Namjoon. Mr dan Mrs Hawtron memohon maaf atas kelakuan putranya. Para orang tua tersenyum amklum dan menenangkan Mr juga Mrs Hawtron

"Tidak masalah sebenarnya karena anak anak ini menyadari jika Yoongi diberikan amortentia" kata nyonya Jeon, ibu Jungkook.

"Apa? Amortentia?" kata Yoongi bingung. Jin dan yang lain mengangguk

"What The-"

"Yoongi" tegur eomma segera menutup mulutnya semua yang disana tertawa melihatnya. Eomma Min mengajak mr dan mrs Hawtron untuk merayakan natal bersama, namun mereka menolak karena terlalu malu dengan kelakuan anak lelakinya. Jadi mereka kembali ke ruma mereka dengan bubuk floo.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, di sampingnya ada Jimin yang menemaninya

"Jadi Will memberikanku amortentia?" kata Yoongi tidak percaya. Jimin mengangguk

"ya, dia memberikanmu amortentia dan membuatmu menempel padanya seperti pemen karet" kata Jimin. Yoongi masih nge blank.

"Bahkan kalian berciuman panas di stasiun dan tadi saaat Will datang kesini" kata Jimin

"dan well ciuman panas kalian membuat seseorang yang lain juga panas" kata Jimin lagi. Yoongi memandang Jimin

"Maaf" kata Yoongi sambil menunduk. Jimin tersenyum dan menarik yoongi ke pelukannya, mengusap kepala Yoongi

"well, tidak masalah selama Yoongiku telah kembali, lagipula bukannya Yoongiku tidak sadar saat itu" kata Jimin. Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan pipi Yoongi. Lalu mengelus pipi Yoongi. Jimin berlutut di bawah yoongi dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ya, aku minta maaf buat semua yang terjadi saat itu, aku benar benar tidak bermaksud menamparmu saat itu. Dan aku tidak ada apa apa dengan Sophia. Dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku memang tapi aku menolaknya, dan dia bilang dia harap kami masih berteman dan aku hargai itu. " kata Jimin sambil memandang dalam mata Yoongi

"entah ini sudah ke yang berapa kalinya aku mengatakan ini padamu Yoongi-ya" kata Jimin

"be my one and only boyfriend until we get married, and live happy forever ever after" kata Jimin. Yoongi memandang Jimin sendu

"j-Jimin" katanya

"Please Yoongi. Aku harap kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi, amortentia itu. Aku harap hanya sekali. Kau tahu rasanya begitu panas dan menyesakkan ketika kau bermanja manja dan berciuman dengan yang lain" kata Jimin.

"aku hanya ingin senyum menggemaskanmu, kelakuan manjamu, dan semuanya hanya untukku. Aku tidak mau berbagi dengan yang lain, yah well tidak apa apa berbagi dengan orangtuamu, karena mereka kan orang tuamu" kata Jimin.

"so Min Yoongi, would you be my boyfriend? Park Jimin boyfriend?" kata Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum manis, mengangguk pelan dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya pada tersenyum dan memeluk Yoongi sambil mengusap kepala Yoongi

"I Love you Sugar, Saranghae Min Yoongi" kata Jimin

"Me too, nado Saranghae Jiminie" kata Yoongi. Jimin sedikit terkekeh, melepas sedikit pelukannya dan mencium kening Yoongi. Lalu menatap mata Yoongi. Jimin mengusap bibir Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya

"well, boleh aku membersihkan bibir gulaku yang manis ini?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk malu. Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: Sumpah apa iniiiii sumpah, niatnya mau bikin semua pair tapi tetep aja mentok di MinYoon hikseu :" OTP Favorit saya, padahal kemaren ada ide cerita buat pair Taehyung sama dedek Kookie, tapi ternyata malah MinYoon yang lebih menonjol .

Adakah yang liat berita dedek Kookie mungutin sampah di ISAC? Aduh dedek Kookie itu boyfriend material ya hadehhh..

Dan adakah yang nunggu last MV nya suga? Sumpah adeku nungguin itu MV tiap malem dan di adi php-in, ga keluar keluar mv nya ckck.


	2. yoongi and seokjin

Witch : Yoongi and his fav seokjin hyungie

.

.

.

.

Yoongi Seokjin brothership

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi, namja manis dengan tubuh mungil dan mata sipit yang menggemaskan, memasuki aula Hogwarts dengan para murid baru Hogwarts yang lainnya. Yoongi berjalan sendirian dan berada ditengah murid yang lain, dia tadi duduk dengan kakak kelas yang entah kenapa tergusur ke gerbongnya, kalau tidak salah nama kakak kelasnya adalah Jin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Itu yang Yoongi dengar dan ketiganya adalah orang Korea. Tapi Yoongi tidak tahu ada dimana asrama mereka karena Yoongi tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka. Yoongi memakan camilan dari kereta camilan yang ada di Hogwarts express tadi dan melihat pemandangan, juga menyahuti pertanyaan dari kakak kelasnya itu sesekali.

Saat pertama melihat kakak kelasnya yang bernama Jin itu, Yoongi berkeinginan kuat untuk masuk asrama yang sama dengannya. Yoongi itu orang yang susah untuk berteman dengan orang lain. Yoongi punya masalah dengan sosialisasinya dan juga kata sepupu sepupunya, Yoongi dan Jihoon –sepupu Yoongi yang lain- adalah tsundere. Sebelum masuk Hogwarts, Yoongi hanya bermain dengan sepupu sepupunya dan tetangganya yang bernama Lee Jeongmin, namun Lee Jeongmin berada di tingkat yang berbeda dengannya, Jeongmin satu tahun lebih muda dibawahnya. Dan terkadang Yoongi akan bermain dengan beberapa anak dari teman orang tuanya yang terkadang suka main ke rumahnya atau saat dulu kecil Yoongi ikut sang eomma pergi ke rumah temannya.

Yoongi sebenarnya anak yang baik. Yoongi akan bertingkah manja dan menggemaskan pada ornag orang tertentu, dan ketika melihat Seokjin, jiwa manja Yoongi menguar, dan itu membuat Yoongi berniat untuk berteman dengan Seokjin.

Yoongi dan semua anak baru di tahun ini berbaris, menanti nama mereka di panggil. Sebelum makan malam, mereka akan melakukan pembagian asrama terlebih dahulu, di depan sana sudah ada mrs. Gracia Tucker, yang tadi membimbing anak anak baru tadi untuk masuk ke dalam aula besar. Yoongi mengamati semua yang ada disana, dia bisa melihat sepupunya yang berada di tahun terakhir di meja Huffelpuff, Ricky Kim. Ricky mempunyai perawakan tubuh yang sama dengan Yoongi, sama sama kecil dan mata yang sipit. Ricky melambai pada Yoongi, Yoongi sedikit melambai dan tersenyum manis pada sepupunya itu, beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melihat Yoongi tersenyum manis seperti itu menahan napas gemas melihatnya. Di depan, Mrs Gracia mulai memanggil nama nama siswa yang akan di seleksi untuk masuk ke asrama mana oleh topi seleksi.

"Lee Sungmin" panggil Mrs Gracia. Seorang pria dengan wajah oriental yang kental dan rambut jamur juga mata foxy yang menggemaskan, naik ke atas dan duduk dengan topi seleksi di atas kepalanya. Tak berapa lama topi seleksi meneriakkan pilihannya

"RAVENCLAW" Semua murid Ravenclaw bersorak dan semua murid bertepuk tangan. Berikutnya masih banyak lagi yang di panggil oleh Mrs Gracia

"Edward Curter" panggil Mrs Gracia, seorang pria dengan tubuh yang cukup besar dan mata biru serta rambut pirang yang bersinar di bawah lampu aula maju dan duduk di kursi dan sesaat setelah topi seleksi berada di kepalanya, topi seleksi sudah mengeluarkan pilihannya

"GRYFFINDOR" kata topi seleksi dan di sambut meriah oleh anak anak Gryffindor. Yoongi menghitung sejauh ini ada dua orang yang sudah masuk Gryffindor. Dan di meja panjang Gryffindor, di kursi paling ujung yang dimana di sampingnya masih kosong untuk memuat anak tahun pertama, ada hyung yang dia kagumi disana. Dan tepat saat itu, Mrs Gracia menyebut namanya

"Min Yoongi" kata Mrs. Gracia. Yoong sedikit terkejut dan berjalan ke depan dengan kaki mungilnya lalu duduk di atas kursi yang di siapkan, sesaat setelah topi seleksi di letakkan, Yoongi sedikit memekik ketika topi seleski mulai berbicara.

"Hm. Keluarga Min" kata Topi seleksi. Yoongi memejamkan matanya imut.

"Salah satu yang arogan dan pasti berdarah murni" kata topi seleksi. Yoongi membuka matanya menatap ke sekeliling dan tatapannya jatuh pada Seokjin, kakak kelasnya yang dia kagumi itu, Seokjin tersenyum pada Yoongi dari meja Gryffindor.

"Salah satu yang cukup bertoleransi, bekerja keras dan loyal, Ah! Tentu saja rupawan, pinta dan kreatif. Dan salah satu keberanian" kata topi seleksi

"Gryffindor" lirih Yoongi pelan

"hah! Gryffindor? Jika kau masuk Huffelpuff, keja kerasmu adalah yang utama dan sangat menguntungkan, Ravenclaw? Untuk kerupawanan dan kepintaran? Atau slytherin? Tuan arogan" kata topi seleksi. Semua yang disana memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan penasaran karena Yoongi cukup lama disana dan topi seleksi juga belum menentukan pilihannya

"Please Gryffindor" lirih Yoongi dan juga batinnya.

"Hah! Gryffindor?" kata topi seleksi lagi. Yoongi mengangguk kecil.

"GRYFFINDOR" kata Topi seleksi, Yoongi menghela nafasnya lega sambil tersenyum senang dan berjalan ke meja Gryffindor dengan senyum manisnya. Jin menepuk kursi di sampingnya dan Yoongi duduk di samping Seokjin.

"well, jadi namamu Yoongi. Kalau begitu salam kenal, kita tidak berkenalan kan tadi, namaku Kim Seokjin, dan aku sama sama orang korea sepertimu" kata Jin dengan senyum manisnya. Yoongi melihat Seokjin antusias dan dengan senyum menggemaskan lalu mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya seperti puppy. Anak Gryffindor yang ada disana tentu saja gemas melihat Yoongi

"Namaku Min Yoongi, Seokjin hyung" kata Yoongi. Baekhyun ikut memperkenalkan dirinya pada Yoongi dan Yoongi kembali mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya menggemaskan

"apa kau adik dari Ricky subae dari Huffelpuff?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ricky hyung? Aku sepupunya Ricky hyung Baekhyun sunbae" kata Yoongi. Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"hallo, kau menggemaskan sekali, aku teman Jin, namaku James Oliver" kata pria di samping Edward Curter, salah satu murid baru di Hogwarts.

"Hallo, namaku Min Yoongi" kata Yoongi dengan nada biasa saja. James tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau menyukai Jin ya, yongi" kata James, diiringi tawa beberapa temannya yang mengamati bagaimana Yoongi berucap dan juga nadanya saat berbicara dengan Jin ataupun bukan. Yoongi meringis malu.

"Tapi, namaku Yoongi bukan Yongi" kata Yoongi

"Iya aku tahu namamu Min Yongi kan" kata James lagi. Yoongi mendengus.

"Bukannn, namaku Yoongi, Yoongi. Y-O-O-N-G-I" kata Yoongi lagi. James masih saja terus menyebutkan nama Yoongi dengan ejaan yang salah. Yoongi mencebikkan bibrinya

"Bagaimana kalau kita panggil sugar saja" kata Alexander William, salah satu murid baru Hogwarts yang senagkatan dan se asrama dengan Yoongi. James dan beberapa anak yang daritadi menyimak pembicaraan disana mengangguk.

"Nah bagaimana kau setuju kan" Tanya Alex pada Yoongi. Yoongi mendengus tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga.

"Nah itu nama yang bagus dan mudah untuk smeua orang" kata Edward. Yang lain mengangguk

"hmm, tapi aku cadel, apa tidak apa apa kalau aku memanggilmu suga?" Tanya pria berwajah asia di samping Alex, dia adalah Lie Daxin. Salah satu teman satu angkatan Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk.

"nah kalau begitu selamat datang di Hogwarts and Gryffindor sugar, dan semua anak tingkat satu" kata James. Yoongi dan teman temannya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"selamat datang Yoongi" kata Seokji dengan senyum manisnya. Youngi menatap Seokjin berbinar binar dan kagum, lalu mengangguk antusias. Seokjin tertawa dan mengsuap kepala Yoongi gemas.

.

.

.

.

Well, beberapa saat berlalu setelah Yoongi memasuki Hogwarts, Yoongi tidak begitu memiliki banyak teman. Yoongi sekamar dengan , Alexander William, Edward Curter dan Lie Daxin. Yoongi sempat dikucilkan oleh teman temannya baik yang satu asrama maupun tidak karena perangainya yang cuek dan suka bicara ceplas ceplos. Dan itu membuatnya sedih. Sepupunya , Ricky terus menyemangatinya. Begitu juga dengan teman sekamarnya. Lalu Seokjin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol –kekasih Baekhyun- juga menyemangati Yoongi. Yoongi lebih sering bermain dengan Seokjin dan kawan kawan dan juga teman sekamarnya.

Seokjin sangat menyukai Yoongi. Yoongi sangat menggemaskan jika sudah bersama Seokjin dan juga kakak sepupunya. Yoongi akan berubah seperti puppy atau anak kucing yang penurut. Dan itu sangat menggemaskan.

Tahun kedua Yoongi, Yoongi mengalami mood jelek karena, dua sahabat Jin yang lainnya datang dan Yoongi merasa jika Jin mengabaikannya. Tapi Jin akhirnya bercerita seperti biasa Yoongi bercerita kepadanya. Jin bilang bahwa Yoongi sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dan dia senang dengan kehadiran Yoongi. Bahkan Jin juga mengenalkan Yoongi pada dua sahabtanya –salah satunya merupakan kekasihnya- yang satu bernama Kim namjoon, dia berada di asrama SLytherin dan Jin mengatakan jika Namjoon adalah kekasihnya dan menyebabkan Yoongi kaget. Lalu ada Jung Hoseok, salah satu sahabat Jin juga. Yoongi pikir Yoongi tidak akan bisa dekat dengan mereka, namun suatu hari, saat Yoongi mengkomposisi lagu dengan peralatan muggle yang telah dia pelajari dari dulu bersama sepupunya, Hoseok dan Namjoon juga masuk kesana, dan akhirnya mereka menjadi dekat karena kecintaannya pada music. Bahkan mereka sering membuat lagu dan music bersama.

Tahun ketiga Yoongi, Yoongi diikuti oleh anak tahun pertama dari ravenclaw bernama Park Jimin. Yoongi menggerutu sepanjang hari dan membuat Alex juga Daxin hanya bisa geleng geleng sedangkan Edward dan Hoseok yang meledek Yoongi menyebabkan beberapa barangnya berantakan dengan sihir Yoongi. Baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya bisa geleng geleng melihat Yoongi yang uring uringan didekati oleh Jimin. Sedangkan Namjoon menjadi pendengar yang baik dan Jin menjadi pendengar serta pemberi saran pada Yoongi.

Tahun keempat Yoongi, ada seorang namja menggemaskan bernama Jeon Jungkook yang masuk ke Gryffindor, Yoongi bertemu dengannya di kompartemen Hogwarts express saat menghindari Jimin. Yoongi masuk kesana dan bertemu dengan pemudan dengan tinggi yang melebihi Yoongi, pipi tembam dan gigi kelinci serta senyum yang menggemaskan.

"hallo" itu kata Yoongi dan Jungkook bersamaan saat itu lalu diiringi dengan tawa menggemaskan Jungkook. Dari situ mereka mulai dekat dan begitu juga dengan Jin yang lainnya dan juga tentu saja Kim Taehyung si sahabat dari Park Jimin, yang memulai pendekatannya pada Jungkook.

Setelah Jungkook dan Taehyung jadian, Yoongi dan Jimin menjadi sering bertemu, dan Yoongi semakin merasa kesal dan menempeli Seokjin, sebelum sarapan dia akan menunggu seokjin dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama ke aula untuk sarapan dan sekaligus bercerita tentang Jimin yang begini Jimin yang begitu. Lalu saat makan siang dia kaan menungguk Seokjin di depan kelasnya dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan kembali bercerita tentang Jimin. Lalu begitu juga dengan makan malam. Seokjin tersenyum mendengar cerita cerita Yoongi, dan menyimpulkan jika, salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya ini lama lama luluh juga dengan Jimin. Hanya saja Seokjin tahu jika dongsaeng kesayangannya ini memang tsundere dan agak egois.

.

.

.

.

Tahun keenam Yoongi, Sesaat setelah Yoongi dan Jimin berselisih.

Yoongi duduk di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor tengah malam. Dia memandangi perapian yang masih menyala jam segini. Disampingnya ada Seokjin yang memandangi Yoongi khawathir. Seokjin selalu mengamati seluruh dongsaeng dan juga teman temannya, terlebih Yoongi dan Jungkook. Jelas karena Jungkook adalah maknae mereka sedangkan Yoongi, karena Yoongi yang kurang bisa bersosialisasi dan mengungkapkan perasaannya demgan benar sehingga membuat salah paham dan juga Ricky menitipkan adik sepupunya itu kepada Yoongi, sebelum dia lulus.

"Well Yoongi, belakangan ini, Will selalu membuntutimu terus, dan Jimin juga selalu bersama Sophia" kata Jin

"ada apa sebenarnya" Tanya Jin. Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Menatap perapian sedih lalu menggenggam mug coklat hangat nya dan menyesap coklat hangat buatan seokjin tadi.

"Hyung, apa jimin mulai bosan ya denganku?" Tanya Yoongi dengan nada sedih. Hanya pada Jin, Jimin, kedua orangtuanya dan beberpa orang lain, Yoongi akan menajadi manja. Ya walaupun tidak setiap saat dia akan bermanja manja pada JImin sih.

"Memangnya kenapa sayang?" Tanya Jin, Yoongi menghela nafasnya

"Jimin seperti sibuk dan menjauhiku lalu dia juga lebih dekat dengan Sophia, dan lagi kami bertengkar tadi" kata Yoongi. Jin tersenyum, dia yakin Jimin tidak akan setega itu pada Yoongi. Dia suka mengamati pasangan Jimin dan Yoongi. Dan Seokjin yakin, Jimin sudah jatuh cinta pada Yoongi sejak hari pertama dia melihat Yoongi. Dia jadi ingat saat tahun pertama Yoongi dimana Yoongi mengikutinya seperti puppy dan para siswa lain hanya bisa geleng geleng melihatnya. Dan itu juga menjadi factor, Ricky menitipkan sepupunya itu pada Seokjin. Bedanya saat itu Yoongi menatap kagum Jin karena Jin seperti sosok hyung dan seklaigus ibu bagi Yoongi. Sedangkan Jimin melihat Yoongi berbeda dengan saat Yoongi melihat dirinya.

"Jimin menamparku hyung karena aku menyebut Sophia jalang" kata Yoongimenunduk dengan air mata yang menetes di pipinya. Jin tentu kaget mendengar JImin menampar Yoongi. Jin segera memeluk Yoongi menenangkan adik kesayangannya itu. Jin tentu saja kaget saat Jimin berbuat seperti itu. Padahal Jimin selalu menjaga Yoongi dengan baik. Menjaga Yoongi seolah olah Yoongi adalah permata rapuh. Jimin suka bertanya padanya ketika saat istirahat, menjegatnya saat sedang pergi berdua dengan Namjoon sehingga membuat Namjoon geregetan ingin menyihir Jimin saat mengganggu Namjoon-Seokjin time. Jin tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan mengapa Jimin seperti itu. Dari apa yang dia lihat, Jimin sangat menyayangi Yoongi. Bahkan Jimin pernah memperkenalkan diri kepada Min eommoni, ibu Yoongi bahwa ia adalah calon kekasih, tunagangan sekaligus suami Yoongi nanti, dan membuat Min eommoni menyukainya dan juga ternyata orangtua jimin dan orangtua Yoongi berteman.

"mungkin kalian sedang sama sama emosi saat itu Yoongi, jangan di ambil hati sayang. Mungkin kalian sedang sama sama lelah dan sama sama emosi. " kata Seokjin menenangkan Yoongi.

Saat bertemu dengan Jimin dan Sophia di jalan menuju Hogsmeade, Yoongi adalah orang pertama yang mencari Yoongi saat kembali ke kastil. Mengabaikan kekasihnya juga ketiga temannya yang menyuruhnya tenang. Dia tahu perasaan Yoongi. Yoongi bagi Jin adalah buku yang terbuka yang bisa Jin baca dan lihat, berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Yang lainnya mungkin melihat Yoongi sebagai orang yang tertutup. Berbeda dengan Jin. Saat menemukan Yoongi, dia mengurung Yoongi di ruang kebutuhan bersamanya, menanyakan keadaan Yoongi, menghibur Yoongi bahkan memasakkan makanan kesukaan Yoongi. Dan membuat Yoongi kembali tersenyum. Jin juga orang pertama yang menghampiri Jimin dan menghajar Jimin, setelah menenangkan Yoongi, memberi peringatan, ceramah dan juga segala macam keluh kesahnya tentang keadaan Yoongi yang disebabkan oleh Jimin.

Jin juga orang pertama yang menggeplak kepala Jimin ketika Yoongi demam setelah masalahnya waktu itu sehingga ia dirawat di Hospital Wings. Jin adalah orang pertama yang panic dengan keadaan Yoongi dan Jimin saat Yoongi diberi amortentia. Jin adalah orang pertama ada yang tidak beres dengan adik kesayangannya ini. Mata Yoongi dan raut wajah Yoongi, tentu saja Jin hapal dan saat melihat Yoongi di aula besar dengan Will saat itu, Jin sudah menebak jika Yoongi di sihir atau diberi ramuan. Jin adalah orang pertama yang senang saat Jimin akan memberikan penawar amortentia pada Yoongi. Jin adalah orang pertama yang menghampiri Yoongi dan berbicara pada yoongi tentang perasaan dan keluh kesah Yoongi dengan Jimin. Jin tahu hal yang mustahil menyadarkan Yoongi dengan kata katanya tanpa ramuan penawar. Tapi Jin yakin di dalam hati kecil Yoongi, Yoongi dapat merasakan Jimin dan Jin yakin usahanya tidak akan sia sia.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berkali kali berkata pada Jin bahwa ia harus belajar untuk ujian NEWT nya. Namun Jin lebih tertarik mengurusi adik adiknya terlebih si menggemaskan Min Yoongi yang baru saja menjadi kekasih Park Jimin. Jin suka melihat reaksi Yoongi ketika ada Jimin. Yoongi sangat menggemaskan dan Jin menyukai itu.

Jika ditanya siapakah kesayangan Yoongi selain Jimin? Tentu saja Kim SeokJin. Yoongi adalah fans nomor satu Kim Seokjin. Saat Jin lulus, Yoongi menangis di pelukkan Jin. Yoongi bermain dan menginap di rumah Seokjin selama liburan bahkan mengabaikan Jimin sehingga Jimin ikut ikutan menginap di rumah Jin.

Saat tahun terakhir Yoongi di Hogwarts, Yoongi sedih karena banyak kenangan akan Jin dan Yoongi. Yoongi suka tertawa mengingat bagaimana dulu dia saat masih kecil mengikuti Jin kemanapun saat ia tidak ada kelas, bahkan pernah juga, Daxin, Edward, dan juga Alex menyeretnya masuk ke kelas Mantra saat Yoongi akan mengikuti Jin yang akan masuk kekelas Transfigurasi.

Saat libur natal pun, Yoongi menginap di rumah Jin. Dan menyita waktu Jin dari Namjoon. Dan membuat Namjoon marah marah kesal, tapi jujur saja, Namjoon juga cukup takut melihat Yoongi sehingga Namjoon hanya bisa pasrah.

Saat lulus dari Hogwarts, Yoongi ingin mendaftar di department yang sama dengan Jin, padahal dia sudah diincar agar menjadi auror, mengingat kemampuannya sebagai merthamorpaghus.

Yoongi sangat menyayangi Seokjin. Dia adalah orang yang menjadi favorit Yoongi. Menempati peringkat ke dua dihatinya setelah orangtuanya dan sebelum Jimin. Pokoknya Yoongi cinta Seokjin hyung. Hyung sekaligus eomma buatnya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: Halloooo, ini sidestory dari witch. Ini nyeritain sedikit brothershipnya Yoongi dan juga Jin. Entah kenapa aku suka brothership mereka. Menggemaskan banget. Hehe…

Mind to RnR? Gomapta ^^

Balesan Review Witch chap 1 : MinYoon: Amortentia? Minyoon.

 **Lee Hyo AE** : Hallo, terima kasih sudah review ^^ hehe, iya aku juga ngetiknya langsung nyes sgitu hehe.. nanti TaeKook nya dibuat kok ^^ ditunggu ya ^^

 **Lol** : hehe, terima kasih buat reviewnya ^^ hehe iya nih di phpin sama sugarrr hehe Happy kookie day Too ^^

 **Dewiaisyah** : terima kasih buat reviewnya ^^ hehe… sama sama. Gomapta ^^

 **CandytoPuppy** : hehe, iyaa, aku juga pottermore hehe .. iya Yoongi emang menggemaskan banget hehe

 **Fujimoto Yumi** : hallo sunbaenim~ ^^ seneng banget salah satu author favorit review ff kuu~ hehe, iyaaa, aku seneng banget sama MinYoon mereka itu menggemaskan dan aku emang pingin banget Hogwarts au dari jamannya KyuMin, ke HunHan sama ChanBaek dan sekrang ke MinYoon sama TaeKook sama NamJin juga. Dan baru kesampean di Pair MinYoon hehe..  
nanti aku usahain bikin sequelnya ya sunbaenim kkk~dan thanks udah review di fic ini ^^

 **Minyoonlovers** : Will itu emang ada kok ceritanya. Dia oc ^^ thanks udah review ^^

 **Jimsnoona** : iyaaa akhirnya ga korban brotherzone dan friendzone lagi hehe.. hehe kau suka baca harpot dulu hapal banget sekarang udah ga terlalu hehe.. iyaaa Yoongi memang sellau menggemaskan hehe. Nanti aku buat lagi, di tunggu ya ^^ Terima kasih udah review fic ini ^^


End file.
